


idyll

by jfw858



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Poetry, Self-Indulgent, i was just thinking of jaemin when i wrote it hehe, lapslock, like literally anyone, this could be about anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfw858/pseuds/jfw858
Summary: just a little, completely self-indulgent, poem/drabble thingor—an idyllic relationship with an idol where it's been a long day and he comes back to the dorms to lay idly beside you :)





	idyll

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> i wrote this when i was bored in class and decided to clean up and post it on here since i've wanted to create an account for a while :)
> 
> i left the characters really ambiguous on purpose lol so you can imagine any ship or member or idol or person you want in this scenario it's really up to your imagination! obviously from the tags i was writing about jaemin but see if you can spot his one (1) defining trait in this haha
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

idyll

as yet another day draws to a close,  
the sun falls behind the busy city:  
chasing its own rest  
from shining for everyone else.

you walk through the door:  
tired, sweaty, sore.  
a quick shower and  
you're crawling into bed,  
curling up beside me,  
snug as a bug in a rug.

i draw the laptop screen closed,  
push my work away.  
in the rapidly fading light you're finally  
no one else's but mine.

gentle fingers  
comb through feather light hair,  
idle hands  
trace patterns on soft skin,  
four eyes flutter shut.

we’re asleep for a blurry hour,  
those same shared dreams  
playing like a broken record:  
filling our heads with carefree romance,  
fueling our hearts' most impossible  
(and most mundane) wishes.

as always, we dream  
of candlelit dinners in the hub of the city,  
of quiet picnics in the park,  
of me looping my arm through yours  
as you wrap the other around my waist,  
to keep each other close aboard the subway.  
we dream of leaving this wretched sanctuary,  
no masks to conceal our faces  
(yours in particular).

the dinner bell rings  
with two sharp raps at the door.

we awaken from our reverie,  
blink wishful thinking  
from bleary eyes,  
surprised at how quickly  
the room has traded its orange glow  
for midnight blue.

a kiss on the back of my neck,  
another on my nose  
when i shift to face you.  
two on both cheeks,  
one chaste press  
of permanently chapped lips  
to mine.

i want more.  
more than one kiss and more than one hour  
spent sleeping away exhaustion.  
but there's no use entertaining impossible dreams  
when we're both awake.

because it's too late:  
you're already standing,  
stretching,  
slipping the t-shirt i wear so often  
over stiff muscles,  
and opening the bedroom door.

just like that—  
the room is flooded with artificial light,  
and you turn back to the thousands  
ceaselessly calling your name,  
turn back  
to  
being

an idol.

**Author's Note:**

> the part about permanently chapped lips was supposed to give it away but idk how obvious it is skjskdjk, but i wrote this with jaemin in mind bc he's one of my biases and i feel like he's definitely a cuddler
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed and please leave comments or kudos (or constructive criticism) bc i love feedback...and i also love validation!
> 
> -K


End file.
